(1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is in the broad sense medical syringes. More specifically, the invention relates to dilatation catheters of the inversion-eversion type and an actuator therefor characterized by the use of a large bore syringe to refill a small bore syringe without having to disconnect the syringe assembly from the catheter during the eversion process.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
We are not aware of any device in which a large bore syringe is used to refill a small bore syringe during the process of everting a catheter balloon.
A method of inflating a catheter balloon by means of a Combined Large and Small Bore Syringe is shown by Chin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,866.